


20. Praise

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Damien Sandwisch, F/M, I forgot the first time but there's actually, I got sappy and I love it ok, I'm not a scalie but I'm not a coward, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Riding, Rilla is a good dom, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, did not want to deal with lizard dicks so Arum has one singular dick, sorry about that, well maybe I'm a bit of a scalie by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Sometimes Damien needs to let go and let his girlfriend take charge. Arum is very impressed, and pleased, with the results.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	20. Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Last missing fic of Kinktober 2019! after this, I only have to finish Teasing (sorry if you were following that and are waiting for the last chapter, it's coming I promise), and then we're drawing a close for this year's kinktober! Thank you all for the support: the kudos, the comment, or even just reading has helped me finish this and do a lot more than what even I expected of myself. It's been really fun, and although I'm going to have a little less time for porny one shot in the near future, this last month has given me even more ideas to explore all the pairings I love, or even I'm intrigued by.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last piece!  
> Lots of love, Cyd

Arum is… amazed at how much Damien talks. Even when they have sex, his words are mumbled and garbled, but he still talks. He talks about how beautiful, how smart Rilla is, about how powerful and ingenious Arum is. He constantly murmurs praises into their skins, peppering kisses, pushing bruises, marks of love into the joints of Arum. He finds them when he's working in the lab, the marks of Damien's blunt human teeth, and feels the blood rush to his face remembering when his lover has put them there. 

Damien is good with his mouth as much as he's good with his words. The only way to get him to stay quiet is to let him go down on either of them. Sometimes Rilla simply kisses him with a sweet smile before pushing him down until he's in front of her navel. It would seem a bit forceful but the smile on Damien's face when he finds himself between Rilla's legs makes it obvious there's no place he'd rather be.

Once she'd taken hold of Damien's hair, pushing him down until he was looking up at Arum from between his legs, his mouth opening easily to swallow him down. It had taken no time for him to come into the human mouth, and the knight had simply licked him clean, murmuring praises into his groin. 

It’s almost as if, to Damien, sex becomes akin to a prayer. He writes aryas dedicated to his lovers, reveres the ground on the valley of their curves, he receives attention like a purification, and savoures the taste of them like he would sacred wine. It's a bit overwhelming to Arum to be on the receiving end of these attentions, never used as he is to be the target of such praise and love. 

Rilla, however, seems to be more accustomed to it, and even, sometimes, a bit exasperated at Damien's insistence to cover her with praise.

"Damien" she says, pressing him into Arum's arms and straddling both their laps. "Quiet"

Damien is silenced immediately, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Good."

Arum can feel the knight squirm, but he doesn't say a word.

Rilla entangles her hand in Damien’s hair in a caress.

“See, Arum, you have to shut him up from time to time, otherwise he’ll ignore everything he wants.”

Oh. Well that makes sense actually. Damien is certainly always eager to please, but he never does ask for anything, does he?

“Isn’t that right, Damien?”

“I merely enjoy-”

“Did I tell you to talk?” Damien’s mouth audibly closes “I didn’t think so.”

Rilla looks ferocious like this, an eyebrow angled upwards, and Arum himself starts to feel his blood pump at the sight. The herbalist is certainly beautiful when she takes charge.

“Do you want Arum to touch you?”

Damien nods. Arum can feel him shivering slightly.

“Good boy.” Rilla says and a full on shiver goes trough Damien. Arum has to admit he’s not entirely unaffected himself. He follows her implicit command and start gently mapping Damien’s naked body with his claws.

“What do you want Arum to do to you?” Rilla asks in Damien’s ear, just loud enough that Arum can hear her as well. “Answer me, sweetheart.”

“I want him to…” Damien hesitates, swallows, “I want him to fuck my mouth.”

Arum lets out a sound at that, a roaring heat building in the pit of his stomach. Rilla throws him a look he can’t quite decipher.

“Is that what you want, or what you think  _ he  _ wants?”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Damien stays silent, but his body becomes stiff. He reeks of guilt, shrinking in on himself like a bud drowned in too much water. Arum’s first instinct is to reassure his flower, to nuzzle his neck and hug him tightly with two arms. He raises a third to card through the human hair and that seems to get him to relax minutely.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” says Rilla in a soothing voice, resting a hand over the one Arum has on Damien’s stomach. “I just need to know what you  _ really  _ want.”

“I don’t know,” mumbles Damien, quietly.

“ _ Damien _ .” Rilla sighs, but she keeps gently rubbing Damien’s skin with her thumb, and the knight doesn’t tense again. “I know you want to do what’s best for us. Is that really so hard to imagine we would want to do the same for you?”

Damien gives a tiny headshake. Both Rilla and Arum wait for a few long seconds, then:

“I want Arum to hold me.” It’s quiet, but they both hear it very clearly.

“Good boy.” murmurs Rilla, and Arum can feel Damien shiver violently. “Do you want him to fuck you, or just hold you?”

Damien, Arum can see, despite the awkward angle, is blushing furiously by now. His next words are nearly silent, but he can hear them clearly anyway.

“Fuck me.”

Arum is the one to shiver this time, and he can feel himself getting hard, his cock poking Damien where it’s coming out of its sheath.

Rilla kisses Damien sweetly, her thumb running over Arum’s skin as she does.

“I’m proud of you, Damien.”

“I also like it when you give me compliments” Damien rushes out, sounding out of breath. It makes Rilla smile wide.

“I’m glad you do, my beautiful knight.” Damien’s ears are redder than Arum would have thought possible for a human.

“Alright. Come here.”

Rilla rearranges them so Damien head is resting on her thighs, the knight laid down on his back while Arum crawls over him. Rilla beckons him over, and kisses him over Damien, who lets out a small whiny sound. Arum entangles one of his hands with his, hoping to soothe the knight somewhat.

“Damien,” Rilla says, once she lets Arum go, still feeling somewhat dazed. She’s a sight to behold as she takes charge, and he feels this irrational desire to please her and do whatever she tells him to, if only so she’ll grace with a praise, a smile, anything. This intensity, this majesty in her is not what brought Arum to love her, but it only brings him further in his adoration for the human, a devotion and a awe he sees reflected in Damien’s eyes "Prep yourself for Arum, would you?"

The sound that escapes Arum is entirely involuntary. It makes both humans look up to him, Damien with a sort of bewildered surprise and Rilla, with a toothy, smug smile. He has to close his eyes briefly under their gaze.

These two will be the death of him.

“See, Damien?” Rilla purrs, and she’s toying with the knight's hair but her eyes are trained on Arum, making him feel like a prey under her joyously ferocious gaze. “See how Arum looks at you? You look so good like this, sweetheart. Like a present for the both of us. All is left to do is  _ open  _ it.”

Damien’s blush creeps down his chest as he drags a trembling hand over his own body, whining softly when Rilla hums in contentment and gently pulls on his hair.

“Good. You’re doing great, Damien,” she says when he reaches behind himself, fingers probing his own hole right in front of Arum, fully splayed for his viewing pleasure. His movements are awkward so Arum reaches out to help him. He can’t help but seek confirmation with Rilla, though, who notices his hesitation and smiles wide, her human teeth seeming abnormally sharp as she nods her permission.

Damien gasps when Arum takes hold of his hips to prop him up, using his own legs as pillows, but the position is obviously easier for the human, and he can bring his first finger far enough to push it slowly into his own hole, dragging a ragged breath out of Arum’s lungs.

"Just like that," Rilla purrs, "you're doing great, sweetheart"

Damien lets out a desperate little sound at that, and Arum can see his cock jump. He doesn't resist the urge to lick his lips, wishing he had that flesh to taste and devour instead. Damien's breath stutters and he tries to push his finger further in, but the movement tears another sound out of him, this time very clearly of pain.

"What's wrong, Damien?" Rilla says. Her tone is soft but her expression says she knows exactly what happened. Arum wonders how many time she laid Damien out in this way - made his own body play as she pleases - how much she made him beg… … He wishes he could go back in time and discover it for himself.

“It’s too dry” admits the human softly, his voice almost too low for Arum to properly catch it.

“So it is,” Rilla gently pulls Damien’s hair again, just enough to draw another slightly pained whine from his lips. “And why didn’t you speak up before?”

Damien looks about ready absolutely to melt in apology, his eyes misty and his mouth trembling slightly.

“I’m sorry, Rilla.”

She sighs, but her fingers smooth the hair atop Damien’s head, and she softly runs a finger over the fragile skin of his ear in a gentle caress.

“It’s fine, love. I forgive you. But don’t do it again, am I understood?”

“Yes, Ri- um…” He seems hesitant, and his expression brings another hungry smile to Rilla’s face, making the fire that has been sitting low in Arum’s stomach burn ever brighter.

“Go on, Damien, don’t be shy.”

Damien’s eyes flick towards Arum’s for an instant, and he has to close his eyes before he speaks again, his legs trembling where they rest against Arum’s scales.

“Yes, mistress.”

Arum’s has to force the grip he has on Damien’s body to loosen a bit, lest he hurts his knight with too deep a mark. When his vision clears again, he sees both human are looking at him expectantly.

“Well, Arum?” says Rilla, sweet like the heady scent of primroses, “won’t you help our Damien with that?”

“Ah? Um-” he clears his throat, flustered under her ardent gaze. “I… Yes.”

She smiles, pleased. Arum wonders if she’s considering tearing out of his throat the same words she drew out of Damien. He’s not… entirely sure he’d mind.

“Go on, then.” She orders with a soft voice.

He nods stiffly, and take Damien’s hand in his own. He brings it to his mouth - he could use a salve; he should, probably, if only because he has a very clear understanding of what functionality human anuses have, but that would require  _ moving _ , away from Damien and his pleading eyes, away - and Damien whines when he carefully engulfs his fingers, mindful of his teeth so as not to bite the human. He laves Damien’s fingers with his tongue, passing over them dutifully in all the way in he can think of and delecting in the shivers it elicits from his knight. Damien nearly jumps when he licks between his major and ring fingers,  and he moans when Arum gently nimbles them as a parting gift.

Damien whines when he releases his hand, and wastes no time in returning to his hole, his fingers working furiously to force himself open as he bucks his hips into it. Arum is transfixed by the human as he pants and fucks himself with his hand, burning eyes planted into his own.

"Are you ready, darling?" 

Damien nods, his eyes still trained on Arum, blazing with a fiery determination. He slowly pulls his fingers out of himself, the movement slow and regretful as it shows the lizard the stretched out hole in front of him.

“Good” 

The fiery hunger in Rilla’s eyes as she trains them on Arum burns like a bright candle, and sends  his heart into a uneven rhythm.

Distracted by the flame in her eyes, Arum yelps in surprised pleasure when Damien, without a shred of hesitation, reaches for his dick with the same hand he’d been using to open himself up and slicks him up with his own spit.

“That’s it”, Rilla purs, her hands curled in Damien’s hair and her eyes brighter than ever “Arum. I think you should give our beloved knight what he wants”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Damien lets out a soft, vulnerable noise when he enters him, and, not for the first time, Arum feels himself being amazed at how soft, tight and warm he is, at the noise he makes when he pushes further, feeling Damien’s body open up like a flower around him, his insides akin to warm petals welcoming and embracing him as he reaches a part of his body Damien hasn’t been able to stretch with his comparatively short fingers.

“Is that what you wanted, Damien?” Rilla asks when Arum bottoms out. The knight has is eyes tightly closed, his mouth open around a breathless moan and his hand curled in one of Arum’s, gripping him with a sweet, loving desperation.

“Y- Yes, mistress.” he mumbles, gasping as Arum fucks back into him, curling closer to his human lover.

“Really? Wasn’t there anything else you wanted?” She plays with the short hair behind his ears, and he shivers.

“I- I-”

“Why don’t you ask Arum for what you want?”

Damien’s eyes blink open, and the way he look staring at Arum - his face flushed and his mouth glistening with spit, his eyes red and his pupils blown wide... He looks absolutely wrecked, and Arum can’t resist another powerful thrust to see this whole face contort with a desperate moan of pleasure.

“Arum,” Damien breaths - and stars, Arum would do anything for this beautiful flower under him, “Arum… H-Hold me, please?”

Rilla gives Arum a knowing smile, and he is more than happy to comply, curling his arm around Damien’s waist to haul him forward and against him.

“Anything for you,honeysuckle.”

Damien let out a breath - a sharp sound he feels rippling against his scales - when his cock shifts inside him, reaching new places to bring him pleasure. He curls around Arum, one arm slung over his shoulders while he still holds Arum’s hand with the other, and his head nestled against his neck, mouthing at the juncture of Arum’s jaw in the simile of a kiss.

“You look beautiful like this, Damien. Hungry just for us to claim you, aren’t you?” Rilla comes behind the knight, lavishing kisses over his shoulders and back and murmuring praise into the skin of her lover. Arum can’t see her hands, but he can feel them where they brush against him, caressing Damien’s flanks, down and down until she’s reached his ass, and Arum can feel her finger alongside his cock, teasing Damien’s entrance to make him gasp and grip Arum tighter, fucking himself minutely on his dick and hiding his moans in his scales.

“You doing so good, sweetheart, fucking yourself on Arum like that, taking him so well… isn’t he, Arum?”

“I-”

“Tell him how good he’s doing, love.”

"I- you're-"

The words catch in his throat, bolder than anything he's ever said. Rilla smiles and runs a gentle hand down his face, kisses the side of his mouth over Damien's curled body.

"Come on, Arum. Don't you want him to hear it, how good he's doing?" 

"Yes, I- yes" 

"You're doing good, honeysuckle," Arum finds himself saying, and he leans into Damien's breathless mouth. He grasps at more, hoping to draw out those little hitches of pleasure from his flower "you're so warm for me, little knight" - Damien whines and bucks his hips, drawing back enough that Arum can see his face - "you look like the sun as it sets, honeysuckle, so beautiful… so warm… A beauty like even nature rarely provides… And yet you willingly give yourself to us." he cups Damien's face in one hand, and is amazed to see him nuzzle into it, leaving him defenseless to the kisses Rilla is littering his neck with. "Our most beautiful flower," he mutters, and bucks his hips into Damien's to hear him moan "The dearest blossom of this world… my  _ precious _ honeysuckle… "

He has to close his eyes as he hear Damien breath his name, starting to lose himself in the pleasure of his lover's body, burrowing himself in the soft edges of him until the world around them three falls away, farther and colder than Arum is willing to chase when he’s entangled so perfectly with them both.

He has everything he needs between his arms already.

"What do you want, Damien?" he hears Rilla whisper in between his own thundering heart and the sound of his making love to his flower. "Do you want to come?"

He can feel her hand over Damien's dick, brushing over his body as the two humans before him dance in unison, drowning him in overwhelming bliss.

“No,” Damien is saying, despite the fact that Arum can feel him trembling over him, with the same crushing need he feels mounting inside himself.

“No? Don’t you think you deserve it, sweetheart?”

Damien hides his face into Arum’s chest, but his voice is clear when he speaks.

“I should make you come first.”

“Oh? What a good boy you are…” she kisses his shoulder gently “why don’t you start with Arum then? See how close he is… wouldn’t it be marvelous to have him come in you?”

Damien moans and Arum can feel himself tethering on the edge of release, his hands unconsciously, greedily curling into the human’s hips.

“Y- _ Yes _ , mistress”

“Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure that’s all he’s waiting for.”

There’s a hot breath at the juncture of his collarbone, a warm kiss before Damien speaks.

“Arum- my lord, my love, Arum- I- Please come in me.  _ Please _ .

Who is Arum to resist such a sweet prayer?

He arches into Damien’s kiss, arches into his body, and feels himself come in him, a release only made sweeter by the pleased sigh he can hear Rilla make, and the hint of teeth digging into his most delicate scales. He can feel Damien spasms around him, squeezing his cock and milking his orgasm for everything it’s worth.

“You did so well, Damien. Did so good for us.” he hears Rilla say he lets himself come down from his high, slumped in part against his knight. He can feel one of her hand close to where he’s still penetrating Damien, feel her warm body brushing against him where he’s holding their beautiful knight. “How does it taste, Damien, do you like it?”

He opens his eyes to Damien whining. Rilla has two fingers in his mouth, and Arum feels a rush of heat seeing she’s making him lick her clean of what seems to be his own come. With her other hand, she’s holding Damien’s weepy dick tight, and it’s not hard to conclude she stopped the teary eyed human from coming.

“Isn’t he a good boy?”

She’s addressing him, her gaze sailing right over Damien’s flushed face.

“He really is.” Arum concedes, and nuzzles the human’s head with his snout, relishing in the way it makes Damien shiver.

He gently takes hold of the knight’s thighs to level him off his dick.

“I think you have some other business to attend to, my lovely honeysuckle.” He reminds him when the movement makes Damien protest weakly. The knight immediately settles, and obediently turns around in his embrace to face Rilla.

She places a kiss on Arum’s snout before turning her attention to Damien. He gets a quick peck on his lips and Rilla takes hold of his neck, squeezing it gently to ground him.

“You want to be a good boy, sweetheart? You want to make me come?”

Even as he’s coming down from his own orgasm, Arum can feel himself heat up at her tone. Damien is very clearly not immune either.

“ _ Please, mistress _ ”

It’s hard to fathom he’ll ever get tired of Damien begging.

Rilla kisses their flower gently.

“Want to use your fingers, sweetheart?”

She doesn’t wait for his agreement to take hold of his hand and pull it to her mound, sighing in pleasure when Damien obediently starts to finger her. From where Arum is nuzzling his neck, he can only see the knight’s fingers as they disappear below her, and his thumb as he rubs her clit in a rocking motion but he can hear clearly as Damien breath catches in his throat.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Rilla is still far from losing her composure but her hips shake and rock ever so slightly against Damien’s hand as she speak, and it’s clear she isn’t left entirely unaffected.

“You-  _ Rilla _ . You’re very… wet.” Damien is mumbling, and his cheek is warm with embarrassment where it’s resting against Arum’s skin, but his tone is full of adoration and awe.

Rilla smiles, soft and sweet.

“That’s because of you, sweetheart. So pretty taking Arum’s cock for me… Of course I’m wet for you.”

“ _ Saints _ ” says Damien faintly, and Rilla lets out a gentle laugh, morphing into a moan as Damien reaches a bit deeper inside her.

She kisses him, hard and desperate as her rocking speeds up a bit. She covers his hand to press it harder against her and muffles her moans with Damien’s lips. Nothing at that moment could stop Arum to reach for her, taking hold of her thighs to feel her warmth, cupping her jaw so she’ll grace him with her lips as well, brushing his fingers in a glancing kiss.

She curses under her breath and pushes Damien’s hand away, cutting short his protests to climb atop him and sink on his still hard dick.

“Here, Damien, just-  _ ah _ ”

Arum can only watch in awe as both his human start to buck into one another, breathless curses and gentle mons falling from their lips. Damien’s hand is back to working Rilla’s clit as she chases her pleasure, and Arum accompany her movements as he grips her hips.

She leaves her eyes drift shut as so does Arum, letting the warmth of both humans envelop him as he listens to the soft breaths of his two lovers: Damien’s halted gasps and Rilla’s gentle praises as they rock together, infusing him with their passion.

Having them both is a heady feeling.

Rilla comes with a soft moan pressed right over Damien's ear, her hips gently rocking still as she trembles through the long shiver of aftershocks.

"Come on Damien," she says softly as she keeps fucking him in a soft, languid rhythm, "You've been so good, sweetheart…  _ Come for me. _ You deserve it."

And just like that, Damien makes a pained noise as he bucks up into her one last time, his breath catching in his throat as he trembles in Arum's hold. Rilla murmurs sweet things into his ears as he pants his release, and keeps gently caressing his nape until he slumps forward against her, eyes half closed.

Rilla lets out a satisfied sigh, and takes her time to caress Damien's hair with a soft smile. Then her gaze slides towards Arum, and she gently coaxes him closer to kiss his jaw and have him nuzzle against her throat. She smells like a fresh, heady bouquet, and right then, her scent mingled with Damien's is all Arum ever wants to breath in.

"Are you okay?" She asks him quietly when he bends down a bit further to nuzzle Damien’s hair.

"I'm wonderful, Amarillys.  _ You're  _ wonderful."

She smiles tiredly at him, and puts one last kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Let's get our lovely knight to bed, shall we?"

It’s easy to gather Damien up against his chest, ignoring his weak protests, and to put an arm around Rilla’s waist so they can get to the actual, sprawling bed they all sleep together in.

This is where he belongs.

"Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> Soft dom Rilla gives me so many feelings ok??? I love them so much T_T  
> Also, making cute boy be all soft and shit? That's my stuff. You can't just hand me Damien, and expect me not to want to make him be all teary eyed and overwhelmed? Ah! And I didn't even (really) make him cry  
> I actually really liked this one! I hope you did too  
> Love, Cyd <3


End file.
